Fruits Basket: The New Curse
by Tsukino Haruhi
Summary: O que aconteceria se houvesse outra família amaldiçoada? #FICHAS ABERTAS#


_**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket não nos pertence..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Alguns meses depois do fim da maldição......**_

_-Senhor Kyo,o jantar esta pronto._

_-Tohru, eu já disse para parar de me chamar de senhor --'_

_**Os treze possuídos viviam harmoniosamente...**_

_-Hiro-kun, já vai começar o filme do Mogeta._

_-Já estou indo Kisa-chan._

_**O que aconteceria se de repente......**_

_-Coff,Coff.....blearggggg _

_-Ri....Rin!!!!! _

_**A maldição retornasse.**_

_-Mas....o....o que????Yuki!?!?!?!?_

_-mas como???Era para isso ter acabado!!!_

_**A única coisa que restou a Akito foi....**_

_-Akito....você...._

_-Sim Shigure,eu sei._

_**Foi recorrer a outra família amaldiçoada.**_

_**Fruits Basket: The New Curse**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rivalidade entre as duas famílias_

Na época do avo de akito o patriarca da família Yokoyama iria se casar com o avo de akito para que assim o segredo das duas famílias permanecessem seguros para sempre. Só que surgiu um boato que a outra família só estava interessada no poder que possuía os Soumas só que não sabiam que ali havia um amor verdadeiro desde então as duas famílias são 'rivais'.

_História dos signos da outra família_

Há muito tempo, desde antes da era edo, uma família era amaldiçoada pelos 12 signos chineses. Uma família tradicional de médicos servia a essa família prometendo guardar o seu segredo, porém, dentro daquela família havia invejosos que não contente com o atual status resolveram fazer um "feitiço" que amaldiçoasse ainda mais aquela família(essas pessoas que ficam fazendo macumbas por aí u.u). Porém, aquele "feitiço" deu errado e acabou amaldiçoando a própria família da pessoa que o fez. Desde então, a cada geração que nasce, 12 crianças nascem amaldiçoadas por 12 animais diferentes. As doze crianças...vocês que escolherão xD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yooo minna o/

Bem....essa é uma fic de ficha q um grupo de meninas loucas sem mais o que fazer e otakus resolveram criar u.u

Como foi dito no 'trailer' acima, a fic terá uma outra família amaldiçoada, e como vocês leram na pequena historia acima, você farão parte dessa família...por isso precisamos de fichas \o/

1º - Os disponíveis são:

-Yuki (reservadinhoo xD)

-Kyo (esse já tem dona u.u,nem tem como discuti –')

-Shigure (reservado total)

-Hatori (reservado)

-Ritsu

-Ayame (desistam dele tbm...)

-Momiji

-Hatsuharu (reservado)

-Akito

-Tohru

-Rin

-Kagura

-Kakeru

-Machi

Ainda tem o Kazuma,o Hiro , Kureno, a Kisa, a Uotani e a Hanajima, só que agente tava pensando em deixá-los com seus respectivos pares mas se mandarem fichas talvez agente muda de opinião ^^

**Modelo de Ficha**

**Nome: **_(não precisa de sobrenome, pois todos temos o mesmo u.u a não ser se você não queira fazer parte da família)_

**Apelido:**

**Idade:**

**Data de nascimento:** _(dia/mês)_

**Aparência:** _(Descrever Altura e peso também.)_

**Personalidade: **

**Gosta de:**

**Não gosta de:**

**Roupa** _(normal,formal, gala, pijama e sair):_

**História:**

**Habilidade:**

**O que faz da vida:**

**Sugestão de animal:**

**Hobbys:**

**Par: **_(mínimo 2)_

**Como vocês se conheceram:**

**O que o seu par acha de você:**

**O que você acha do seu par:**

**Alguma cena especial?:**

**Algo a acrescentar?:**

**Permite cenas fortes?:**

**Podemos mudar alguns detalhes?:**

**Aceita a possibilidade de talvez não fazer parte dos doze signos?:**

_Ficha da Akane-chan feita pela Nick _

_**Nome:**__ Akane_

_**Apelido:**__ Aka (por causa do cabelo e do nome)_

_**Idade:**__ 20_

_**Data de nascimento:**__ 13/01_

_**Aparência:**__ Cabelos vermelho, vermelhão mesmo (iguais os da Haley Williams do Paramore) lisos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros com uma franja cumprida do lado esquerdo,pele extremamente branca,olhos mel(quase dourados),feições delicadas,lábios rosados,magra,busto não muito farto, cintura fina,1,65 de altura e 56 kg._

_**Personalidade**__: Ela é uma garota que sempre teve o pé no chão,nunca foi do tipo de correr atrás do que não acredita, sempre preferiu ficar sozinha do que no meio de multidões,por ser um pouco tímida e não saber lidar muito bem com publico,sempre reservada e persistente,nunca desiste de seus objetivos. Ela não é do tipo que fica só curtindo, ela gosta de curtir a vida, mas da maneira dela. Quando gosta de alguém defende com unhas e dentes, e apesar de ter uma língua afiada e sempre ter argumentos para tudo ela é um tanto frágil quando se trata do físico, mas nem por isso desiste do que quer e não se intimida fácil. Não é do tipo que da gargalhadas, seus risos sempre são meio tímidos e de canto. E costuma ser muito sarcástica. É reservada e costuma conversar mais sobre assuntos alheios e só fala sobre a sua vida para quem é bem intima._

_**Gosta de:**__ ler, escrever, compor, tocar guitarra, frio, florestas (iguais as de crepúsculo), noite, cantar, climas úmidos e neve._

_**Não gosta de:**__ calor, sol forte, multidões._

_**Roupa: -normal:**__ Calça Skinny (de cores variadas),blusinhas pólo ou camisetas com estampas de banda,coloridas ,com desenhos de instrumentos musicais ou personalizadas,all stars, casacos,cachecóis e óculos de sol Ray Ban Wayfarer._

_**Formal:**__ vestidos geralmente até o joelho no Maximo, tomara que caia reto,marcando a cintura,de cores discretas como preto,cinza,azul marinho e verde sapato de salto preto._

_**Pijama:**__ blusas de manga cumprida, e calça cumprida e larga, pantufas do Mickey, geralmente de cores claras e neutras._

_**História**__: Aka não conheceu a mãe, pois ela morreu no parto. Seu pai um homem de negócios nunca foi muito presente em sua vida. Ela se acostumou a uma vida solitária, e a solidão não a incomodava e sim a falta de carinho. Ela se refugiou na leitura e na musica. E logo ela já se envolvia mais com a musica do que com as pessoas. Quando foi crescendo foi saindo um pouco disso e se distanciando de sua solidão, se envolvendo com mais pessoas. E apesar de seu sonho de ser uma compositora ela faz medicina, por que esse é o sonho de seu pai. Mas ele não conhece a grande escritora que sua filha. Com o costume de escrever seus sentimentos e os acontecimentos de seu dia. Ela desenvolveu seu grande talento, escrever._

_**Habilidade:**__ ela tem uma ótima visão e audição_

_**O que faz da vida:**__ Estuda medicina_

_**Sugestão de animal:**__ Coruja_

_**Hobbys:**__ Escrever, compor e tocar Guitarra_

_**Par:**__ Hatori_

_**Como vocês se conheceram:**__ Aka estava andando pelas ruas sem saber direito onde estava foi quando esbarrou em alguém,era Hatori,um homem alto e incrivelmente belo derrubou uma caixa cheia de frascos,eles quebraram e ela pedindo desculpas começou a pegar os cacos de vidro,porem ficou tão nervosa que se cortou. Seu dedo começou a sangrar muito e ela dizia que estava tudo bem que não tinha com o que ele se preocupar, porem ele insistia,foi então que ela disse que era estudante de medicina e sabia o que fazer,e ele retrucando disse que era médico,ela sem escolha deixou que ele a levasse até sua casa e cuidasse de seu corte .Enquanto ele cuidava os dois trocavam algumas palavras,poucas mas o suficiente par fazê-la dar algumas risadas mesmo com dor. Ela foi embora agradecendo a gentileza de Hatori. Mas os dois já estavam mais ligados do que imaginavam, foram poucos instantes,mas um não saia mais da cabeça do outro._

_**O que o seu par acha de você:**__ Encantadora e uma das poucas pessoas com quem consigo manter um dialogo agradável,mas é inegável que ela tem uma beleza exótica._

_**O que você acha do seu par:**__ Tão gentil e amável, e lindo,isso eu não nego_

_**Algo a acrescentar?:**__ ela ODEIA a Rin,mas do que tudo e todos,e isso não tem volta,ela nunca vai gostar da Rin_

_**Permite cenas fortes?:**__ Claro_

_**Podemos mudar alguns detalhes?**__: Sim_

_**Aceita a possibilidade de talvez não fazer parte dos doze signos?:**__ Não_

Acho que é só isso,espero q tenham gostado ^^

Mandem bastante ficha e reviews, por que senão não tem fic u.u

Kissus, até a fic ^-^


End file.
